Farley's Redemption
by strong man
Summary: The fox is seeking to change his wicked ways for good, but it's going to be hard to get the farm animals to trust him after all his torments. Templeton found another rat named Hamilton which is my OC so he won't have to scrap for food alone.


**_This is my first story of Charlotte's Web_**

 ** _Description: I didn't even hear about this movie until Middle School, my teacher st the time watched it for educational purposes and we watched it, I was singing to the songs. Anyways it was not that great nor the second one. Have not seen the live-action movie cause I know it's gonna be a waste of time._**

 ** _Pairings:_** Farley/Cardigan, Wilber/Cardigan **(Slash)**

 _ **Date:**_ November 29

 ** _Rated:_** K

Farley was running and playing in the grass after bring freed by from some red squirrels that were just so happened to be gathering nuts before the winter." Ahhh, I'm free and back to hunting that delicious sheep" He said and did his usual thing which was being scurry.

He walked through the grass after getting up and shaking himself off. "I lost him once, I'm gonna lose him again" He said determinedly. He passed a lake and stopped cause he was thirsty so he leaned his head down was started drinking some clear water.

"Can't find him if I'm dehydrated" He pulled his head back up back to look at his stomach cause he heard it growled "That's just great, what am I going to eat? He rolled his eyes then spotted a single fish swimming and lick his lips.

I rubbed his stomach as it growled again "ohh, I'm so hungry" He saw how peaceful it looked and it soothed him this calmed his heart, he felt kind "Gotta survive" He opened his mouth that was drooling until he caught the scent of fresh meat.

Mmm, smells like someone is cooking" Farley turned away from the fish "Sorry, but a more tasty treat awaits" He ran off. The fish looked at him as he ran away and just kept swimming without giving a thought.

 **(0)**

There was a married couple named Harold and Wanda, the husband was sitting outside in his rocking chair while having a stake as his dinner. "Harold, you gone done it again" He picked up a fork, stuck it into the price of meat and began to take a bite until he heard a whimper.

He saw a fox in a sitting position with his tail at a curvy and his face tilted to the side then brought on his puppy dog eyes, looking adorable. "What're you doing here, shouldn't you be with your pack? He asked.

The fox looked down at his stmoch again and it growled the third time, getting idea that he's hungry. "Oh, you want a bite of my sandwich? He pulled a piece off and reach out his hand.

Farley smiled and hopped on up, wondered if he would hurt him so he sniffed his hand "It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you" He claimed and the fox looked at him with worry before approaching him slowly.

Harold smiled when he watched the fox carefully took a bite of his sandwich.

* * *

On the farm, Cardigan was with Wilber "Wow" He turned to the pig "What's wrong? The sheep asked. "Nothing, but it's looks like you like me or something" He assumed. "Well, you are my best friend" Cardigan nuzzled against his cheek.

The pig just sighed while snuggling him into an embrace. "That's not what I meant" He thought while resting as well. Templeton was sniffing for food as always "I do wonder what is on the menu today" He said to himself then ran off.

He looked through some trash that Homer Zuckerman threw away like apple, banana peels and nut shells "Rats, there's isn't nothing to eat around here" He stood up and snapped his hands in fustration then saw a tail like him.

When he saw the rat stood up, it looked at him and smiled then screed off so Templeton aimed to make himself presentable such as licking his hand to rub back his hair and tested his breath.

The mysterious rat ran off as a sign of tough love until he other heard the other rat coming so he hid behind the write picket fence. Templeton stopped in his tracks "Now, where did that rat go? He asked, looking around until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"There you are, what's the big idea? He turned around and scolded him, but he just stayed silent when he put his hands on his cheeks, making his speechless. "My name is Hamilton" He said while the other rat was at a loss for words.

After looking over him, he cooed his cheeks and kissed him on the lips before asking if they would like to go hunting for food together. Templeton snapped out of it by rubbing both eyes "I consider myself a loner, but" he sled over by his side and out a arm around him "I'm sure I can make some arrangements" He winked at him.

Hamilton blushed "So, were do you wanna start? He asked. Templeton was fall in love for the first time with another rat besides food. "Let's just see where my nose takes me" He clicked his tongue at him.

Hamilton felt a spanking on his butt, but didn't mind much "This is going to be a ratastic relationship" He said to his possible boyfriend.

* * *

 ** _I forgot to mention, these two movies were going down hill so I can't really write a good story though I'll try be best, but it won't be pretty like my others. Farley is now a grow-up fox and is justifying that when he was going to eat the sheep, he is from a part that means he wants to be his boyfriend._**

 ** _I'm soooo gonna regret doing this, but gotta do what you gotta do which is keeping my fan base up._**


End file.
